


6 days to make them realize (French version)

by 28larriequeen



Series: Asteria Grace à votre service [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Dean Winchester, archange féminin, castiel is precious, more tag to add, protective asteria, utilisation de musiques
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Baby, la voiture de Dean, a besoin d'être réparée. Pendant 6 jours, Sam, Cas et Dean vont devoir utiliser la voiture d'Asteria, une archange qui n'est pas aveugle des sentiments de Destiel comparé à ceux-ci. Mais qui dit voiture d'Asteria dit aussi musiques d'Asteria !Asteria et Sam vont faire équipe pour faire comprendre aux deux idiots leurs sentiments.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Asteria Grace à votre service [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098158
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Jour 1

La situation était la suivante : Baby, la précieuse voiture de Dean, était au garage pendant 6 jours pour pouvoir être réparée. Dean avait été vraiment en colère, hurlant que son bébé allait passer 6 jours dans un garage sombre et qu’elle méritait mieux. Il avait même voulu s’occuper des réparations lui-même, mais le temps de recevoir les pièces était plus long que le temps qu’il fallait au garage pour s’occuper de l’Impala.

Avec l’Impala en panne, il ne restait plus que ma voiture pour se déplacer. Archange dans mon état, je pourrais me téléporter pour me déplacer, si je le voulais, mais ma voiture était une de mes plus fières possession et si c’était possible, je dirai presque que je l’aime autant que Dean aime Baby.

Et malheureusement pour Dean, ma voiture veut aussi dire que je suis celle qui conduit et choisit la musique. Et ça tombait vraiment à pique parce que Sam et moi, commençant réellement à en avoir assez de voir Dean et Castiel se tourner autour sans agir, avions un plan. Nous avons réuni toutes les chansons d’amour récentes pour en faire 6 playlist : une par jour. Et ça commençait aujourd’hui.

La chasse que nous avions repérée était à plusieurs heures de route. A peine étions-nous sortis que Dean se précipitait vers la place du passager avant, jusqu’à ce que Sam s’interpose.

— Bien essayé, mais non, _lui dit Sam avec un grand sourire._

Frustré, Dean soupir fortement avant de monter à l’arrière avec Castiel, ce dernier portant son habituel expression perdu sur le visage. Je monte à ma place, m’attache et me mets finalement en route.

— Je te préviens, Asteria, si tu conduis mal je vomis dans ta voiture, _me menace Dean._

— Tu fais ça, je te colle immédiatement la tête dedans, _répondis-je mi-amusée mi-menaçante._

Sam se mit à rire, avant d’attraper la pochette de cd que nous avions fait. Il attrape le premier, comportant comme inscription « Jour 1 » et le glisse dans le lecteur. Dean se mit la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

— Achevez-moi.

— Ma voiture, ma musique, _rappelais-je._

Les premières musiques étaient totalement innocentes. Puis, Little Things de One Direction à commencé à retentir dans la voiture.

— Oh c’est pas vrai, on a 12 ans maintenant ? _demanda Dean, désespéré._

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind, it was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

Dans le rétroviseur, je vois Castiel s’éloigner de Dean assez rapidement tout en rougissant à la mention de taches de rousseur. En fait, tout au long de la chanson, Sam et moi avons pu observer avec joie Dean et Cas rougir de plus en plus.

You can't go to bed Without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

— Je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil ! _s’exclame soudain Castiel, les joues rose foncé._

J’étouffe un rire avec ma main tandis que Sam garde tout son sérieux pour répondre.

— C’est une chanson, Cas. Elle n’a pas pour but de décrire ce que tu fais.

Cas répondit un petit « oh » avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, peut-être pour masquer sa gêne. Quant à Dean, il affichait désormais une profonde expression de concentration, comme s’il écoutait chaque mot et l’analysait ensuite. Il a fait ça tout le long de la chanson avant de finalement secouer la tête en marmonnant un « ridicule ».

Les deux chansons suivantes ont été calmes, puis ce fut au tour de « Secret Love Song » de Little Mix. Dean poussa un « c’est reparti » ennuyé tandis que Cas avait décidé de fermer les yeux pour ne plus avoir à affronter nos regards.

I don't wanna hide us away

Tell the world about the love we making'

I'm living for that day, someday

Can I hold you in the street

Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor

Cas poussa un soupir nostalgique et pendant un instant, je regrette d’avoir mis en place ce plan. Et si aucun des deux n’était prêt ? Et si ça les faisait souffrir encore plus ?

Ma réflexion fut interrompue lorsque la voix de Dean, dans un murmure presque inaudible, répéta « Wish we could be like that » en meme temps que Jade, mettant fin à la chanson.

Nous étions à mi-chemin désormais.

It started out as a feeling

Which then grew into a hope

Which then turned into a quiet thought

Which then turned into a quiet word

— Ew c’est la musique à la fin de Narnia 2 ! _s’est exclamé Dean._

— Tu t’en souviens ? _a demandé Sam, surprit_

— Je l’ai obligé à les regarder avec moi, _explique Cas, sortant soudainement du silence._

Sam et moi échangeons un regard tandis que l’ange se mettait à fredonner.

— La raison pour laquelle Susan refuse d’avoir une relation avec le Prince est complétement idiote, _ajoute l’ange._ Comme si l’âge avait quelque chose à voir. Elle aurait pu directement lui dire qu’il était pas à son gout.

— Ouais, en plus leur relation dans le film était totalement forcée ! _répond Dean._ Elle a été écrite seulement pour faire fantasmer les gamines sur le prince charmant ! Et puis franchement, leur histoire d’âge est complétement débile : le temps ne se passe pas pareil dans leur monde respectif !

You'll come back

When they call you

No need to say good bye

— Dans la musique, on peut dire que Susan et les autres humains représentent les anges et que Caspian et les autres narniens représentent les humains. Si… tu avais été à leur place, qu’aurais-tu choisis ? _demande Castiel à Dean, hésitant._

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je fais semblant de continuer à conduire. Sam, qui était sur son téléphone, s’arrête pour attendre la réponse, toute son attention dirigée vers la conversation derrière nous.

Dean prend du temps pour répondre, surement trop perturbé par le caractère sous-entendu de la question. Castiel lui demande clairement si la différente d’âge le dérange. Autrement dit, s’ils ont une chance.

— Eh bien, étant donné qu’ils – nous - sommes tous les deux majeurs… si je ressentais quelque chose et que j’étais sûr que les sentiments étaient réciproques je n’aurai pas hésité, _répond Dean, les joues rouges_.

Immédiatement après avoir répondu, le chasseur attrape sa bouteille d’eau et en prend une longue gorgée avant de se tourner dans un coin le plus virilement possible.

La prochaine chanson a eu pour effet de faire pleurer tous les occupant de la voiture. Nous nous sommes retrouvés comme quatre adolescents à chouiner sous les paroles de « Falling » par Harry Styles. Sérieusement ? Il y a pas plus tragique.

You said you care, and you missed me too

And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you

And the coffee's out at the Beachwood Cafe

And it kills me 'cause I know we've run out of things we can say

— C’est vraiment tragique… une relation qui s’arrête après une dispute… _dit l’ange assit derrière moi, essuyant ses joues._

— Le pire, c’est la remise en question qu’il subit, _intervient Dean._ Il a l’impression de ne pas être la bonne personne pour l’autre et il prend toutes les accusations et les défaites sur ses épaules.

— Alors que c’est ridicule. Il a rien fait de mal, tout ce qu’il a jamais fais était pour ses proches et c’est ce qui fait de lui la personne parfaite, _continue Castiel._

Encore une fois, Sam et moi remarquons que la discussion sur la chanson a déviée sur le réel-eux. Super. C’est exactement ce que nous voulions : qu’ils utilisent les chansons pour mettre en parallèle avec leur situation et les faires réagir et réaliser.

Leur conversation continue jusqu’à la chanson suivante, qui est aussi la dernière de la journée : «Take on me » par A-ha

— Enfin quelque chose qui a pas été écrit par des adolescent, _soupire Dean quand les premières notes ont retenties._

We're talking away

I don't know what I'm to say

I'll say it anyway

Today is another day to find you

Shying away

I'll be coming for your love, OK?

Je vois Castiel lancer un regard vers Dean. Combien de fois était-il venu le sauver, et inversement ? Trop pour les compter. Ils ont eu leur désaccord au début, surtout quand Dean ne voulait pas être le véhicule de Michel, mais finalement Cas a choisi le bon camp et a aider Dean. Il s’est même rebellé pour lui.

Oh, things that you say

Is it a lie or just to play my worries away?

You're all the things I've got to remember

You're shying away

I'll be coming for you anyway

Il y a clairement des non-dits entre eux. Des choses que chacun voudrait dire à l’autre sans jamais oser. Le seul espoir que j’ai c’est que ces six jours ne seront pas inutiles et qu’à la fin, les deux auront enfin réalisé qu’ils s’aiment depuis des années sans le dire à l’autre. Et ensuite, eh bien, Sam et moi iront chasser quelque jours en duo le temps de laisser des deux amoureux se trouver…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chansons du chapitre  
> Little Things – 1D  
> Secret love song – LM  
> The Call – Regina Spektor  
> Falling – HS  
> Take on me – A-ha


	2. Jour 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le groupe commence à enquêter sur l'affaire. Asteria a une conversation avec Cas et Sam en a une avec Dean : aucun des deux n'est prêt.

Deuxième jour de notre plan. Nous sommes dans une petite ville dans le Texas et notre enquête n'a pas vraiment avancé. Le plan d'aujourd'hui est de continuer à trouver des pistes, ce qui veut dire pas de temps rallongé dans la voiture.

Nous nous retrouvons tous à 14h pour faire le point sur nos indices. Nous sommes tous les quatre réunis dans une chambre de motel et Sam brandit joyeusement la pochette à cd et celui noté «jour 2».

\- Parfait! _m'exclamais-je._ Rien de mieux qu'un peu de musique pour l'atmosphère.

Sam retourne s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je suis entre Sam et Castiel, lui-même assit à côté de Dean qui est assit à côté de Sam. Nous commençons à résumer ce que nous avons trouvé, la musique en arrière son.

Je viens courir vers toi comme un papillon de nuit dans une flamme

Vous me dites "Vas-y doucement", mais c'est plus facile à dire

J'aimerais ne pas avoir tant besoin de toi

Je déteste dire, mais je le fais

Nous dormons sur nos problèmes comme nous les résoudrons dans nos rêves

On se réveille tôt le matin et ils sont toujours sous les draps

Je suis perdu dans ma tête, je tourne à nouveau

Tryna trouve quoi te dire

Castiel se tourne vers Dean pour dire quelque chose, avant de finalement refermer sa bouche et poser ses mains sur ses papiers. En réalité, plus le temps passé et plus j'ai mal au cœur en les regardant faire.

\- Alors, sur un deux morts à trois jours d'écart, _commence Sam._ Un homme, une femme sans aucun lien aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Ils ont tous les deux un chien, _fait Castiel._

\- Alors quoi, sur interroge le chien? _demande Dean, sceptique._

Castiel baisse la tête, pensant certainement que sa prise de parole était inutile.

Jamais été aussi sans défense (Oh)

Jamais été aussi sans défense (Ooh)

Tu continues juste à construire tes clôtures (Oh)

Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sans défense (Ooh)

Je déglutis difficilement, avant de poser ma main sur celle de Castiel qui me regarde. Il y a une tristesse dans ses yeux, ça me retourne le ventre.

\- Ça peut être le lien entre les deux victimes, _déclarais-je._ Essayons de voir s'ils n'ont pas été utilisés le ou la même dogitter ou si les deux victimes ont avéré pas l'habitude d'aller dans le même parc. C'est la seule piste que nous avons pour l'instant, on ne doit pas la négliger.

Une lumière s'allume dans les yeux de Castiel, qui me remercie d'un minuscule sourire. Dean passe une main derrière sa nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez raison. Désolé, Cas, tu as eu une bonne idée c'est vrai, _dit le chasseur à l'ange._

Castiel regarde Dean, surprit, avant de faire un petit mouvement de tête pour le remercier.

J'espère que je ne demande pas trop

Je veux juste être aimé de toi (ne sois pas si défensif)

Et je suis trop fatigué pour être dur

Je veux juste être aimé de toi

Dean et Castiel rompent le contact visuel pour reposer leurs regards sur les papiers devant nous, les joues roses. Sam tape sur son ordinateur avant de se tourner vers nous tous.

\- Ok, dès qu'on aura terminé notre petit réunion, on fait deux groupes. Asteria, tu vas avec Cas chez Karen. Dean et moi allons chez Brandon.

Nous acquiesçons. Nous continuons de discuter de ce qui peut être la cause et le motif mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons que spéculer.

Puis je pense au début

Et ça fait écho à une étincelle

Et je me souviens de l'électricité magique

Puis je regarde dans mon coeur

Il y a une lumière dans le noir

Encore une lueur d'espoir que tu m'as donnée pour la première fois

Que je veux garder

S'il te plaît ne pars pas

S'il te plaît ne pars pas

Dean se lève, finissant sa bière d'un coup sec avant d'attraper sa veste.

\- Loin de moi l'envie d'être dramatique en partant au moment où le type de la musique dit de ne pas partir, mais nous prévoyons nous mettre en route avant d'avoir un troisième cadavre sur les bras, _déclare l'ainé des Winchester._

Et dans les yeux de Castiel, je vois cette lueur d'espoir. Je secoue la tête et attrape mes affaires après m'être levée. Une petite discussion avec Cas s'impose.

Comme Cas et moi pouvons nous téléporter, je laisse ma voiture aux frères. Cas et moi partons de notre côté, marchant plutôt décontractés dans les rues.

\- Asteria? Puis-je te poser une question? _me demande Castiel, hésitant._

\- Bien sur que tu peux, Cas. Je ne veux pas que tu hésites à me dire quelque chose quand tu as besoin de parler.

L'ange prend un instant pour formuler sa question, avant de finalement la poser.

\- Sam et toi… les chansons, c'est pour Dean et moi n'est-ce pas?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Castiel a compris, après tout nous n'étions absolument pas subtils. A aucun moment Sam et moi avions essayer de nier notre plan.

— Oui. Avec Sam, on veut que vous vous rendiez compte de votre situation. Vous devez oser, vous lancer ! Alors… on a prit toutes les chansons les plus clichées sur l’amour qui correspondait à votre situation et on vous oblige à les écouter pour vous faire réagir, _expliquais-je._

— Mais j’ai peur, _me dit-il, tout à coup._

Je m’arrête en plein milieu de la route ou nous étions et lui fait face, une main sur son épaule et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— C’est normal, Cas. L’amour fait peur, au début. Mais je t’assure que Dean aussi est flippé comme jamais. En fait, j’ai presque peur que tu sois celui qui va devoir faire le premier pas !

Nous reprenons notre route en direction de chez la Karen, la première victime.

— Est-ce que tu as des conseils à me donner ? _me demande finalement Castiel._

— Fais toi confiance. Crois en tes capacités, arrête de t’écraser comme quand Dean n’est pas d’accord avec tes supers idées. Prends les choses en mains, soit le leader.

Je fais évidemment référence à ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure. Je n’ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont il y a réagi quand Dean s’est moqué de son idée. Castiel est un Ange du Seigneur, bon sang, pas un gamin de trois ans même si parfois c’est difficile de faire la différence.

— D’accord. Merci Asteria, _me répond Castiel avec un vrai sourire._

C’est si rare de voir Castiel sourire que je suis un instant décontenancée, avant de lui rendre un sourire. Une heure plus tard, nous avions notre carnet de notes rempli d’information sur la routine de Karen, notamment le fait qu’elle sortait tout les matins à 7h faire un footing avec son chien en passant par le parc à côté de chez elle.

Comme nous avions encore du temps pour rejoindre les Winchester, j’ai décidé de trainer Castiel dans une boutique de vêtements. Il me fallait de nouveaux vêtements et si, au passage, je pouvais le débarrasser de son éternel costume de conseiller fiscale ce serait parfait !

Castiel n’a pas vraiment compris pourquoi je voulais lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements, puis il s’est finalement laissé tenter et nous nous sommes téléportés dans notre chambre de motel avec chacun deux gros sacs de vêtements. Mon Chevrolet avalanche n’était pas garé devant le motel, nous étions donc les premiers rentrés.

J’ai poussé Cas dans la salle de bain avec [un ensemble jean/chemise bleue + gilet noir.](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a6c5295a2fba6fba09920c3d3da2cbb6/tumblr_on0y63dTQu1rvamcro1_500.jpg) Il a semblé dans un premier temps hésitant, avant de finalement attraper les vêtements avec une expression déterminé et s’enfermer dans la pièce. J’ai dû me retenir de rire quand je l’ai entendu s’encourager à lot de « je suis un Ange du Seigneur, je peux le faire ».

Environs deux minutes après, la porte s’est ouverte sur Sam et Dean. Ce dernier a regardé tout autour de lui, surprit de ne pas trouver l’ange. Son regard s’est cependant posé sur le trench coat beige posé sur le lit de Castiel.

— Salle de bain, _ais-je informé._

Ça a rendu Dean encore plus confus. Et quand Cas est enfin sorti de la salle de bain, c’est limite s’il ne fallait pas récupérer sa mâchoire parce qu’elle était au sol ! La chemise avait pour effet de faire ressortir les yeux bleus de Castiel, et ses joues roses d’hésitation le rendait encore plus craquant.

Sam a fait quelques pas vers moi :

— Bien joué, _m’a-t-il murmuré._

Je l’ai remercié d’un sourire et nous nous sommes éclipsés en prétendant partir chercher à manger. Sam m’a raconté que Dean avait lui aussi compris ce qu’il se tramait mais qu’il ne se sentait pas prêt à se déclarer à Castiel. Sam l’a convaincu de continuer le jeu des chansons. Je lui ai répété ma conversation avec Cas et Sam était de mon avis : c’est certainement l’ange qui va devoir faire le premier pas.

Après avoir récupéré de la nourriture à emporter, nous sommes retournés au motel où nous nous sommes à nouveau installés autour de la table aux mêmes places que quelques heures auparavant.

Sam a remis le cd, qui n’avait pas été accueillis par des regards agacés de la part de Dean, et nous avons commencé notre repas.

Hey angel

Do you know the reasons why

We look up to the sky?

Hey angel

Do you look at us and laugh

When we hold on to the past?

Hey angel

— J’ai toujours trouvé impressionnant la façon d’ont les humains à s’attacher à leur passé, _déclare Castiel._

J’acquiesce en finissant de mâcher ma frite.

— Vous apprenez votre Histoire à l’école, vous vous en servez pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs… c’est admirable, _dis-je._

— Mouais, ça dépend parce que nous sommes aux Etats-Unis donc nous apprenons l’Histoire mais du point de vue américain. En France ou au Royaume Unis ils n’apprennent pas les évènements de la même façon, c’est certain, _intervient Sam._

Nous étions tous d’accord.

Yeah I see you at the bar, at the edge of my bed

Backseat of my car, in the back of my head

I come alive when I hear your voice

It’s a beautiful sound, it’s a beautiful noise

Castiel est habituellement assit à l’arrière de l’Impala, et il avait essayé de communiquer avec Dean avec sa vraie voix après l’avoir sorti de l’Enfer. Parfois, je me dis que Sam et moi avons eu une vraie chance de trouver des chansons avec des paroles qui correspondent aussi bien !

— Bon… demain je propose qu’on suive la routine des deux victimes, _dit Dean._ Nous pourrions ainsi voir s’il se passe quelque chose dans ce fameux parc. C’est la concordance entre Karen et Brandon.

Nous terminons chacun nos repas.

— Ça me semble être un bon plan. On refait les mêmes groupes ? _demande Castiel._

— En fait, j’aimerai bien aller avec Asteria cette fois. Si ça ne te dérange pas, _ajoute rapidement Dean en voyant la tête de l’ange._

Castiel est passé de rassuré à inquiet puis terrifié. Je regarde mon vieil ami, attendant sa réponse qui vient après beaucoup d’hésitation.

— Non, ça ne me pose aucun soucis.

C’était réglé. Dean et moi prendrons l’itinéraire de Brandon, et Sam et Cas celui de Karen. Je ne suis pas aveugle, si Dean a demandé d’être avec moi c’est évidemment parce qu’il veut me parler de quelque chose. Ou quelqu’un.

I wonder how your body tastes,

Inside of someone else's place,

Pull away your eyes there's nothing left to heal

I'm alone but I know everything you feel

Castiel souffrait, quand Dean était avec Lisa. Je le voyais parce qu’en même temps, nous avions à faire face à la Guerre au Paradis et il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Heureusement pour lui, je lui ai sauvé plusieurs fois les miches car sa non-concentration aurait pu le faire tuer plusieurs fois.

Mais Cas n’a pas uniquement souffert quand Dean et Lisa étaient ensembles. Il a aussi souffert à chaque fois que Dean était avec un coup du soir, chose qui s’est arrêté depuis presque un an maintenant. Heureusement.

Après deux chansons sans sous-entendu, la dernier chanson « écoutez ça pour vous faire réaliser vos sentiments » de la journée a commencé.

Loving and fighting

Accusing, denying

I can't imagine a world with you gone

The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of

I'd be so lost if you left me alone

Arf. Cette chanson. J’avais vraiment hésité à la mettre.

J’attrape les emballages à jeter et me lève pour les emmener à la poubelle. Cette chanson à le talent pour me rendre triste et quand je pense à ces deux idiots c’est encore pire. Je me rappelle la détresse de Dean quand il avait appris que Raphael avait tué Cas pendant qu’il affrontait Lilith. Puis quand il pensé avoir perdu tout le monde quand Cas a été explosé par Lucifer et qu’ensuite Sam s’est retrouvé dans la cage avec Lucifer et Michel.

A en voir leurs expression, Cas et Dean pensent à la même chose. Cependant, quand je propose, aucun des deux ne veut que je zappe la chanson. Alors je la laisse et nous l’écoutons dans un silence horrible, à regarder dans le vide.

Tout ce que je me rappelle, c’est qu’en moins de 30 secondes j’étais assise dans la salle de bain à côté de Cas avec celui-ci dans mes bras, le corps secoué de sanglots.

\- Ça va aller Cas, ce sera bientôt terminé, _essayais-je de le rassurer._

Lorsque Cas s'est enfin calmé, il était tellement épuisé que je l'ai porté jusqu'à son lit et il s'est rapidement endormi, tenant fermement mon bras pour que je l'enveloppe dans une étreinte amicalement réconfortante. Nous aurions été au Paradis ou dans une pièce beaucoup plus grande, je l'aurai entouré de mes ailes.

Le regard affreusement triste de Dean ne m'a cependant pas échappé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chansons du chapitre :  
> Defenceless - LT  
> Flicker - NH  
> Hey angel – 1D  
> Run run run - TH  
> Hold on – Chord Overstreet
> 
> La scène où Cas pleure m'a brisée le coeur.


	3. Jour 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'enquête continue

Quand je suis sortie de mon "sommeil" ou plutôt de mon état de méditation, Cas était accroché à moi comme une moule à son rocher. Il avait les joues humides de ce que je devinais facilement être des larmes et ses cheveux étaient complètement en pétard.

Un bruit à ma droite m'a faite sortir de ma contemplation et je me suis retournée pour voir Dean se frotter les yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître les marques de sommeil. Quand il s'est tourné dans ma direction je lui aie fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

Il m'a fallu toute la délicatesse du monde pour me détacher de l'étreinte de Cas - qui s'est alors blotti dans mon oreiller - et j'ai rejoint la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Je suis une archange, oui, mais j'aime paraître un maximum humain.

Une fois prête, je me téléporte et revient avec le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Voyant Cas assez agité, je suis retourné dans le lit en position assise cette fois et Cas était toujours aussi blotti contre moi.

— Il est souvent comme ça ? _m'a demandé Dean, presque tendrement_.

La douleur était cependant toujours présente dans ses yeux. Savoir qu'il était la raison de cet état ne lui faisait pas de bien.

J'ai acquiescé.

— Je connais Cas depuis sa naissance, _ai-je expliqué_. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Dans un sens je pense que je suis ce qui s'apparente le plus à une grande sœur ou à une amie très, très proche pour lui. Je l'ai vu grandir, découvrir le monde et à chaque fois qu’il n'allait pas bien c'est vers moi qu'il allait.

Ma main se glisse dans les cheveux de Cas, qui fait un petit mouvement pour l'y appuyer.

— À chaque fois que ça n’allait vraiment pas, je m'asseyais et Cas mettait sa tête sur mes genoux et je lui caressais les cheveux. L'autre habitude que nous avions était de nous allonger et il s'appuyait contre moi tandis que mes ailes l’enveloppaient.

Dean écoutait chacun de mes mots, semblant avide d'en savoir plus.

— C'est... Je n'imaginais pas votre relation aussi fusionnelle.

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous affichons publiquement, _lui expliquais-je_. Encore moins devant toi car Cas avait peur que tu penses que nous sommes plus que ce que nous sommes réellement.

— Ça se tient.

Je continue de passer mes doigts tendrement dans les cheveux de Cas, utilisant ma grâce pour le détendre et l'apaiser. Ça fonctionne car son expression se détend. De l’autre côté, Sam commence à s’agiter avant de finalement se réveiller et froncer les sourcils en nous voyant.

Dean est assis autour de la table, douché et habillé et grignotant le petit déjeuner avec un grand gobelet de café tandis que je suis assise, habillée et douché également, mais avec un ange épuisé appuyé contre moi.

Sam s’est étiré avant de sortir de son lit et se poser devant le petit déjeuné.

— Salut Sammy, _a dit Dean, amusé._

Et Sammy n’a pas répondu avant d’avoir pris une longue gorgée de café.

— Bonjour vous deux, _a dit le plus jeune._

— Bien dormi ? _ais-je demandé._

Sam acquiesce avant de désigner Cas.

— En parlant de dormir, c’est normal qu’il soit plongé dans un sommeil éternel ?

— Tu crois qu’on devrait lui offrir le baiser d’un prince pour le réveiller ? _demandais-je en retour, amusée._

Dean a rougi furieusement avant d’attraper son gobelet de café. Sam et moi n’avons pas pu retenir notre rire. J’ai cependant lancé un coup d’œil à l’horloge : 6h20. Je vais bientôt devoir réveiller Cas pour qu’il puisse se préparer avant qu’on parte tous pour le footing.

— Plus sérieusement, est-ce que Cas va bien ? _a demandé Sam._

J’ai haussé les épaules.

— Il a été agité toute la nuit. J’ai dû utiliser ma grâce pour le calmer et vers 2h il s’est remit à pleurer, _leur racontais-je._ Heureusement pour nous, les musiques triste sont terminées après aujourd’hui… je pense même qu’on devrait directement passer au cd 4, en fait.

— Non, _s’est élevé la voix fatiguée de Cas._

L’ange a commencé à doucement bouger avant de nous regarder, ses yeux bleus pleins de fatigue.

— Ça va aller, je peux gérer, _a ajouté Castiel en se redressant._

Sa voix était plus roque que d’habitude après avoir tant dormi et pleurer, mais il a fait face. Il m’a offert un sourire.

— Merci pour tout Asteria.

— Mais de rien, Cas.

L’ange s’est levé et a filé dans la salle de bain tandis que je me suis levée et j’ai fait le lit avant de m’écraser à table avec les frères. J’ai attrapé mon propre petit déjeuné que j’ai réchauffé ainsi que celui de Cas avant d’attaquer mes pancakes. L’ange nous a rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux humides et habillé d’un ensemble jogging – pull.

— Bon dieu j’avais presque oublié que nous allons courir, _a soupiré Dean._

Sam s’est mit à rire. Il passe son temps à forcer Dean à faire du sport et manger plus sainement. Eh bien maintenant Dean va devoir courir pour une enquête et ça, Sam semble s’en délecter.

A 7h moins le quart nous sommes sortis de la chambre de motel et nous nous sommes séparés avec notre binôme respectif. Dean et moi avons pris une direction opposée à celle de Cas et Sam.

— Asteria, je voulais te dire… merci, de faire ça avec Sam, _a dit Dean_. Même si je ne me sens pas encore prêt à lui dévoiler mes sentiments, votre petit manège des chansons m’aide à comprendre ce que Cas ressent et… putain, le voir comme ça hier soir et ce matin c’était horrible.

Nous courons l’un à côté de l’autre dans un rythme lent pour nous permettre de discuter tranquillement sans non plus épuiser Dean qui n’est pas tellement habitué à courir à 7h du matin.

Et honnêtement, savoir que Dean n’est pas en colère contre nous et nous est même reconnaissant est assez gratifiant.

— C’était le but. Avec Sam on avait un peu peur que tu nous en veuilles mais finalement c’est plutôt positif comme expérience j’ai l’impression. Vous vous rendez enfin compte que c’est réciproque, _dis-je avec un sourire._

— Mais… Cas est un ange et je suis un humain. Ça risque pas de poser problème ? _me demande Dean, sceptique._

Si nous avions le temps, je me serais arrêtée pour le gifler afin de lui sortir cette idée débile de la tête.

— Est-ce qu’avoir la bénédiction d’un archange te rassurerai ? _demandais-je._

— Pour être honnête, plutôt oui, _me dit Dean._

Je passe une main sur ma mon visage, n’y croyant toujours pas. Bon dieu l’amour rend vraiment idiot et ces deux-là commencent à épuiser mes réserves de patience.

— Alors je vous la donne, _déclarais-je._ Moi, Asteria Grace, autorise Dean Winchester à aimer et éprouver des sentiments pour Castiel et promets de botter le cul a quiconque s’y opposant.

J’avais déclaré ça avec une main sur le cœur et l’autre main levé, et ce qui a éclaté de rire Dean qui a dû s’arrêter de courir pour reprendre sa respiration.

— C’était ridicule mais je me sens mieux maintenant. Merci Asteria, vraiment.

J’ai levé les yeux au ciel.

— De rien. Maintenant sortez vous les doigts du cul et sautez-vous dessus avant que je n’appelle un Cupidon, _le menaçais-je, amusée_.

Et je me suis remise à courir.

Dean et moi sommes arrivez un peu en retard au parc, Cas et Sam étant déjà présent. Dean a marmonné que c’était parce que Sam était un fou de course et qu’il avait surement tracé en quelques minutes jusqu’ici. Quoiqu’il en soit, nous étions chacun dans un coin à regarder autour de nous. Et finalement, nous avons vu un type étrange parler avec un gars et son chien. Nous les avons regardés pendant quelques minutes, le type s’était même baissé pour caresser le chien de l’autre gars avant de finalement partir.

Sam et Castiel sont allés l’interroger et ils nous ont ensuite raconté que l’homme voulait savoir d’où venait son chien parce qu’il voulait « en adopter un également ».

— Son chien avait une marque près de l’oreille, _dit Cas._ Je pense qu’on devrait aller voir les autres victimes et vérifier si leur chiens en ont une également.

Mais c’est que j’aurai presque l’air d’une maman fière ! Castiel qui prend les devants pour gérer l’affaire !

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés au motel le soir même nous étions épuisés. Castiel s’est occupé d’aller chercher la nourriture – rapportant même une tarte pour Dean ! – et nous nous sommes attablés en silence pour manger en écoutant le cd du jour.

Did I mention that I'm in love with you?

And did I mention there's nothing I can do

And did I happen to say?

I dream of you everyday

But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay ay ay

If that's okay (Hey!)

— Oh c’est le film de Disney Channel là, avec les enfants des méchants ! _s’exclame Castiel._

Alors que tout le monde le regarde, surprit, Cas passe une main derrière sa nuque.

— Quoi ? Je regarde beaucoup la télé quand on a rien à faire…

Personne ne fait de commentaire, même pas quand Cas chantonne les paroles. A un moment je me lève pour aller prendre ma douche mais je peux toujours entendre les paroles de la musique.

Now you were standing there right in front of me

I hold on scared and harder to breath

All of a sudden these lights are blinding me

I never noticed how bright they would be

Je peux tout à fait imaginer Dean regarder discrètement Cas et inversement. Enfin, quand je dis discrètement… ils ne sont pas réellement subtiles les deux. Et parfois, quand Sam et moi essayons de leur parler, on est royalement ignorés parce qu’ils n’ont d’œil que pour l’un l’autre.

I promise one day I'll bring you back a star

I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh

Seems like these days I watch you from afar

Just trying to make you understand

I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah

Passant l’eau dans mes cheveux, j’essaie de m’empêcher de rire trop fort. Une étoile ? Cas serait capable de décrocher le ciel pour Dean ! Ce ne serait qu’une nouvelle chose sur la liste de tout ce qu’il ferait pour le chasseur. Et le pire c’est que s’il essayait, je ne l’empêcherai même pas.

J’attrape une serviette et m’enroule dedans avant de me sécher et enfilé mes vêtements de nuit. Une fois sortie, Sam prend ma place dans la salle de bain et je m’écrase sur mon lit. Dean relit ses notes sur l’affaire tandis que Cas est allongé sur son lit et écoute la musique. De sa position, on dirait qu’il a les yeux fermés mais je sais qu’ils sont fixés sur Dean.

Put a price on emotion

I'm looking for something to buy

You've got my devotion

And man, I can hate you sometimes

I don't want to fight you

And I don't want to sleep in the dirt

We'll get the drinks in so I'll get to thinking of her

Le nombre de fois que Dean et Cas se sont battus, détestés, aimés. Mais ils sont toujours revenus l’un vers l’autre.

Parfois, je me demande comment ça se serait passé, si ce n’était pas Castiel qui avait sorti Dean de l’Enfer. Ils étaient légions, à avoir assiéger l’Enfer. Mais c’est Cas qui a réussi à passer.

Test of my patience

There's things that we'll never know

You sunshine, you temptress

My hand's at risk, I fold

Crisp trepidation

I'll try to shake this soon

Spreading you open, is the only way of knowing you

Un sourcil se lève sur le visage de Dean, qui jette un regard à Cas allongé. Dean a déjà appelé Cas « sunshine » pour plaisanter, et on sait tour qu’il faut être extrêmement patient pour supporter Dean.

Sam ressort de la salle de bain et je me surprends à regarder sa main passer dans ses cheveux mouillés ainsi que les gouttelettes d’eau qui descendent le long de son cou pour finir sous son t-shirt.

Je secoue la tête et regarde le plafond tandis que Cas se lève pour rejoindre la salle de bain à son tour. Il revient à temps pour la chanson suivante.

You caught my attention, you were looking at me first

All that I can see is you waking up in my t-shirt

If you're not hooked to anything right now I can be your vice

Sam ne peut vraiment pas s’empêcher de rire cette fois en voyant les joues rouges de Dean. Cette chansons… est vraiment hot. C’est un appel à la débauche.

You can call me

When you feel like

I'm your good time

I'll be your temporary fix

You can own me

And we'll call this what you like

Let me be your good night  
  


Dean se lève précipitamment, embarque ses vêtements de nuit et part s’enfermer dans la salle de bain. Cas est à moitié caché sous ses couvertures. Sam et moi se tapons dans la main et je fais semblant de ne pas entendre les bruits suspects venant de la salle de bain.

Unforgettable together the whole world in my hands

Unexplainable the love that only we could understand, yeah

I know there’s nothing I can do to change it

But is this something that could be negotiated

My heart's already breaking baby don’t want this tonight

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de fredonner les paroles. Ce n’est pas la meilleure que nous aurions pu choisir, mais c’est pour leur montrer que même si ça venait à ne pas réussir entre eux, ils pourront quand même restés amis.

Mais nous savons évidemment que ça ne se terminera pas entre eux. Pas comme ça, du moins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chansons du chapitre :   
> Did I mention – Descendants   
> Don’t let me go - HS  
> Fine Line - HS  
> Temporary fix – 1D  
> Love you goodbye - 1D


	4. Jour 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'affaire continue

Ce jour-là, en se réveillant, nous apprenons rapidement qu’il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. Alors nous enfilons nos costumes de « singes » et nous nous mettons en route, d’humeur morose. Troisième mort. Ça commence à faire beaucoup, là.

— Cas ? _l’appelais-je._

L’ange a son regard posé sur le chien, réfléchissant… avant de se précipiter vers l’animal qui couine tristement pour des caresses, que Castiel lui donne. Tandis que je joue l’officière de police, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de lui lancer des regards. Et quand Castiel revient, il est perturbé.

— Il a la marque derrière l’oreille. Je me disais bien qu’il me disait quelque chose, c’est l’homme qu’on a vu hier au parc.

Maintenant que j’y pense avec plus d’attention, je me rends compte que Castiel a raison. C’est le même type, celui qui avait été abordé par l’autre. L’homme qui semblait très intéressé par le chien.

— OK, je pense qu’il est temps d’aller vérifier les autres chiens. Trouver l’origine de cette marque, _dit Dean._

Nous acquiesçons et nous nous mettons en route. Nous utilisons évidemment ma voiture car nous n’allons pas marcher à travers la ville ni même téléporter les frères Winchester. Et il se trouve que chaque chien possède cette marque.

— Depuis le début, c’est le chien qui intéresse le tueur. Chaque victime en possédait un. Mais pourquoi ? Le maitre est mort mais le chien est toujours là, _dit Sam._

— Peut-être parce que ce n’est pas le bon chien, _dis-je._ Le tueur cherche un chien en particulier, ils ont tous cette marque ne commun mais ce n’est pas eux.

— On doit remonter à la source, _dit Castiel._ L’origine de cette marque.

Chaque propriétaire nous a dit que leur chien venait d’un centre d’adoption. C’est définitivement là que nous devons aller. Il nous faut une heure pour trouver le centre en question, qui se trouve à cinq heures de voiture de là ou nous sommes.

Nous faisons donc nos affaires pour pouvoir quitter la chambre d’hôtel. Nous prendrons une nouvelle chambre plus proche de la ville où nous allons, ce qui sera plus pratique que de faire dix heures de route par jour. Il y a de bonnes chances pour que le chien qu’ils recherchent soit encore là-bas.

Et nous le trouveront avant eux.

Une heure plus tard, nos affaires étaient prêtes et dans ma voiture, dans laquelle nous grimpons tous. Comme précédemment, Dean et Cas sont à l’arrière tandis que Sam et moi sommes à l’avant.

Comme il est presque l’heure de manger, je nous arrête d’abord au drive d’un fast-food et nous prenons à manger ainsi qu’une bonne dose de café avant de nous mettre en route.

Mon regard traine sur les bras de Sam alors qu’il sort le cd du jour. Est-ce que Sam a toujours été aussi costaud ? Ses bras, ils sont si… musclés, puissants ?

Je secoue la tête pour m’éloigner ces pensées. Oulah, qu’est-ce qui m’arrive moi ?

Nous sortons de la ville. Tous le monde est un peu tendu, car plus le temps passe et plus la situation devient inquiétante. Pourquoi un chien ? Qu’a-t-il de si spécial ?

Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so

— Eh Dean ? _l’appelle Sam._

— Oui Sammy ?

— Tu sais que t’es mon frère et que je t’aime ? _lui dit le plus jeune._

Cas et moi secouons la tête. Comme ses mignons. Meme Dean ne semblait pas s’y attendre.

— Moi aussi je t’aime, petit frère.

Malgré tout ce qu’ils ont traversé, la famille reste la famille et je suis heureuse de voir qu’ils ont un lien si fort. Beaucoup ne supporteraient pas de passer leur temps ensemble et en viendrait à s’entre-tuer. Ça a été comme ça dans le passé, et même au Ciel les combats entre les anges – et les Archanges, qui a dit Lucifer et Michel ? – sont assez récurrents.

Everything is blue

His pills, his hands, his jeans

And now I'm covered in the colors

Pulled apart at the seams

And it's blue

And it's blue

Castiel regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, ses vêtements bleus. Il enfonce ses mains dans les manches de son gilets en essaie de cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues tandis que même Dean n’arrive pas à enlever son regard de son amoureux. Tous dans son regard cri « je t’aime, bordel ».

You were a vision in the morning when the light came through

I know I've only felt religion when I'm lying with you

You said you'll never be forgiven 'til your boys are too

And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you

Dean n’a jamais été croyant, et techniquement les seuls personnes qu’il prie c’est Cas et moi, occasionnellement. Sauf que c’est pas à côté de moi qu’il veut s’allonger et se réveiller. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que le jour ou Dean et Cas seront ensemble, Sam et moi n’auront plus beaucoup de repos. J’ai peur sur quoi nous pourrions tomber à cause de ces deux-là.

J’entends Dean dire un gros mot tandis qu’il se dépêche d’attraper une serviette en papier. Peut-être qu’il devrait arrêter de regarder son ange et se concentrer sur sa nourriture !

If I could fly,

I’d be coming right back home to you,

I think I might,

Give up everything, just ask me to

Combien de fois Castiel a tout laissé en plan pour rejoindre Dean quand il en avait besoin ? Même Rachel le lui a plusieurs fois reproché, car à ses yeux les humains nous sont inférieur. Quand Rachel avait menacé de tuer les frères Winchester pour « que Castiel se concentre sur sa mission », mon ami l’avait carrément tué. Je n’en ai pas fait tout une histoire, je ne pouvais pas supporter Rachel.

For your eyes only,

I showed you my heart,

For when you’re lonely, forget who you are,

I’m missing half of me, when we’re apart,

Now you know me, for your eyes only

Je ne sais pas pour Dean, mais à chaque fois que Castiel et moi étions au Ciel pour une quelconque histoire, il avait toujours la tête dans les nuages métaphoriquement, ses pensées tournées vers Dean. Clairement, il ne se sent plus complet quand il est séparé de lui. Quant aux yeux, ce n’est un secret pour personne que Dean adore les yeux bleus de Cas, et que ce dernier adore les yeux verts du chasseur.

I can feel your heart inside of mine,

I feel it, I feel it

I’ve been going out of my mind,

I feel it, I feel it.

Know that I’m just wasting time,

And I hope you don’t run from me.

Ça fait des années qu’ils se tournent autour. Pratiquement une décennie. C’en est épuisant. Tout ce temps perdu à se tourner autour, à nier, repousser leurs sentiments… ils ne se sont pas fuis eux, mais leurs sentiments. Sentiments qu’ils nous ont tout les deux confirmés, à Sam et moi, mais pas entre eux.

Nous avons fait une courte pause dans une ville pour que les humains de la voiture puissent aller aux toilettes, les boissons sucrées n’étant visiblement pas top pour les longues distances. Castiel et moi sommes restés dans la voiture à les attendre.

— Asteria ?

— Hm ? _répondis-je._

— Comment penses-tu que Dean réagirait, si je tentais un rapprochement ? _me demande l’ange, hésitant._

Oh. Mon. Père. Vraiment ? J’ai bien entendu ? Je n’ai pas halluciné ?

— Eh bien, il sera certainement surpris, bien plus que je ne le suis, mais il n’en sera pas dérangé je pense, _répondis-je._

Je lui fais un clin d’œil. Lorsque les frères reviennent, ils ont un sachet : de la tarte pour Dean, une boisson vitaminée pour Sam, ce dernier me tend une boite de lait concentré sucré – ma grosse faiblesse – et je me retiens de lui sauter dessus, tandis que Dean montre à Cas des bonbons au miel qu’il lui a ramené.

Nous sommes trop gâtés.

Nous nous remettons en route. Il y a encore trois heures à faire.

A l’arrière, j’ai le sentiment que si ce n’était qu’une banquette sans sièges séparés, les deux seraient beaucoup plus proches qu’actuellement. Le fait étant qu’ils ne sont plus recroquevillés dans leur coin, mais détendus et même amicaux ?

Sam se penche vers moi tandis que Dean et Cas sont en pleine discussion sur le miel et la tarte aux pommes.

— Dean veut tenter un rapprochement, _me dit discrètement Sam._ Il s’est dit qu’il allait rapporter quelque chose à Cas pour avoir une raison d’être plus près de lui. A en voir Cas, lui aussi voulait agir ?

J’acquiesce.

— Bordel, ils sont presque flippants à avoir les mêmes idées au même moment ! _lui répondis-je tout aussi discrètement._

Puisque Cas et Dean sont plutôt occupés à se chamailler bruyamment – est-ce que c’est un bonbon au miel que je viens de voir voler ?! – nous n’avons pas tant besoin que ça de parler à voix basse. 

We fight, we get high holding on to love

We came down 'cause there was nothing holding us

Is it wrong that I still wonder where you are?

Is it wrong that I still don't know my heart?

Leur combat de bonbons au miel continue et j’ai jamais été aussi reconnaissante pour les emballages individuels. C’est peut-être mauvais pour la planète, mais c’est plutôt pratique.

Last night I lay awake

Stuck on the things we say

And when I close my eyes, the first thing I hear you say is-

Put a little love on me, put a little love on me

Je n’ai aucune foutue idée de quand ils se sont détachés, mais les deux crétins se sont retrouvés l’un sur l’autre après un mauvais virage. Le fait est que Cas est pratiquement sur les genoux de Dean, leurs visages à quelques centimètres et **clic** photo !

Si ça c’est pas un rapprochement, je ne sais pas du tout ce que c’est !

You're the only one I need

Put your love on me

Heureusement que j’ai une extrêmement bonne maitrise de la route parce que je n’aurai raté ça pour rien au monde. Dean et Cas, se regardant droit dans les yeux – ils ont même cette foutue paillette d’amour comme dans les films – avec leurs joues roses.

Finalement, Cas se redresse et attrape un bonbon, avant de le jeter à Dean en pleine tête.

— J’ai gagné, _dit-il avant de se rattacher._

Dean se contente de sourire, amusé, et ne conteste même pas.

Ils sont tellement amoureux, bordel.

Remember

To me you'll be forever sacred

I'm dying but I know our love will live

Your hand above like a dove

Over me

Remember

To me you'll be forever sacred

Comment en dix minutes sont-ils passés de « je n’ose même pas te regarder » à « je te dévorer des yeux » ?! Il n’y a rien de logique avec eux !

Le fait est que maintenant, ils se ne lâchent plus des yeux, chacun observant sans honte les réactions de l’autre sur la musique.

You break the ice when you speak

With every breath you take

You save me

Ah bah là c’est clair que la glace est brisée ! Même Sam est assez décontenancé par ce changement soudain. Ils ont fait un grand pas en avant mais ils ne sont encore qu’à mi-chemin : ils ne se fuient plus mais ils ne sont pas encore à l’étape finale du « je t’aime gros crétin ».

La ville commence à s’approcher, maintenant. La moitié des bonbons au miel sont mangés, ainsi que la tarte et la boisson sucrée. Il me reste encore du lait sucré.

Dean et Castiel sont encore plus proches.

Yeah, I saw you smilin', breakin' the silence

Tellin' me just what you want

There in the moment, I was reminded

I haven't felt this way in a while

A quand remonte la dernière fois ou ils ont ri autant ? Il y a deux jours, Cas était en larmes et Dean semblait plus proche de la crise de larme que de rires. Ils ont tout les deux perdu dix ans à rire comme des gamins, c’était si touchant à voir. Je veux continuer à les voir comme ça encore longtemps.

Ils méritent tout les deux le bonheur. Le chasseur et son ange. Dean Winchester et Castiel.

You, that's what I've been missin'

Words tangled up and twisted

Now, all the clouds been lifted

Lately, my heart's been so empty

Quand ils auront enfin parler de leurs sentiments, auront mit les mots dessus, les nuages seront enfin levés. Et nous serons tous fiers d’eux.

Je fais le tour de la ville pour trouver un bon motel, où nous nous arrêtons. Il est bientôt 17h et le refuge – devant lequel nous sommes passés – semblait être fermé. Nous prenons donc une chambre avec un lit double et deux lits simple, qui est la seule chambre à quatre disponible.

Plusieurs façon de se départager les lits étaient possibles. Dean et Cas ne voulaient pas dormir ensemble, donc il restait :

-Cas et moi sur le grand lit, Dean et Sam sur les individuels.

-Sam et moi sur le grand lit, Dean et Cas sur les individuels.

Comme ni Cas, qui moi n’avions réellement besoin de dormir, nous avons trouvé injuste de les priver d’un grand lit. Je me suis donc retrouvée à partager mon lit avec Sam.

Et je ne suis pas certaine d’avoir imaginer le sourire sur les lèvres du Winchester plus âgé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chansons du chapitre :   
> Colors – Halsey   
> If I could fly – 1D  
> Put a little love on me – NH  
> Sacred - TH   
> Heartbreak weather - NH


End file.
